


First Words

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, aka the adorable moment we didn't see, seb and his first word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Did you hear that? He called me dada!”“Nah I'm pretty sure he was talking to me.”Or...After Robert said how Seb said his first word, I had to write the actual scene, I think it was something like this.





	1. Chapter 1

“Aaron!” - said Robert half whispering. He wanted to get his husband's attention but it wasn't as easy as it seemed. He knew that Aaron was still struggling with everything the family went through. Chas loosing Grace, the funeral.... Aaron was trying to put on a brave face, mainly to help his mum, but Robert knew. He was devastated. He also knew how much of a factor Seb was in Aaron's life. Ever since the funeral, it looked like he was the only one able to cheer him up.

He often caught Aaron laughing at something Seb's done, or just simply playing with him with a big smile on his face. In those moment it felt like he was his old self again. So that's why Robert was so desperate to alert him, before Seb stops whatever he was doing. He didn't have to fear, it seemed like the boy amused himself quite a bit. - “Aaron look!” - he tried again. As Aaron finally turned around he saw Seb blowing raspberries, and it was the cutest thing he's seen in a long time. Of course nowadays he was always doing something new, something they thought was absolutely brilliant, and they were so proud of him even if it was a silly thing like this.

 

Robert had his phone in his hands and Aaron had no doubt he was filming the whole thing. Seb definitely enjoyed the attention, he was his dad's son after all.

 

“What are you doing buddy?” - asked Aaron as he pulled a chair next to Seb. The little boy just smiled before he let out a squeaky sound, and some actual words. Then the argument began.

 

“Did you hear that? He called me dada!” - said Robert still filming. He got the biggest grin on his face, to be honest he almost started crying.

 

“Nah I'm pretty sure he was talking to me.” - answered Aaron as he ruffled Seb's hair. - “Ain't that right?”

 

“No, he was talking to me.”

 

“He looked at me Robert. But you're the one filming it, let's just watch the video.” - Aaron was pretty confident, and Robert felt a rush of pride. He was proud of his son, saying his very first word. He was proud of how Aaron felt about it. And he felt a happiness he never felt before.

 

He didn't even want to argue over this because no matter which one of them he meant, they are both his dads. If he really said it to Aaron, Robert was more than fine with that. He looked at his husband, saw him smiling, then couldn't help himself.

 

“Come here.” - he said before he grabbed his shirt to pull him in for a kiss. It was an awkward position, because he was leaning over the kitchen table, but they managed it nonetheless. Then they heard it again.

 

“DADA “ – said Seb smiling like crazy.

 

“He meant both of us.” - said Robert.

 

“Definitely.... this time.” - said Aaron winking. - “You're a clever one, aren't ya?” - he said as he gave Seb a little kiss.

 

“Yeah well he's our son he's meant to be clever.” - replied Robert and Aaron just kept on smiling. He couldn't stop it for the rest of the day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey what are you doing?” - asked Aaron as he walked into Seb's room. Robert was already there. He promised an early night, but yet here he was 45 minutes after he said he just _“check on Seb”_

 

“Nothing, I'm going now.” - he whispered. Seb was almost asleep, his eyes barely open. He was exhausted. After he said his first word they tried everything to get him to speak again, but it was no use. Seb just laughed at them being even more adorable than usual. They didn't mind, the video was there, and maybe they watched it more than a couple of times. Maybe they were a bit obsessed.

 

“I know what you were trying to do.” - said Aaron matter of factly as he got under the covers.

 

“What? I don't know what you're talking about.” - answered Robert trying to sound as sincere as possible.

 

Aaron looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he started to speak. - “You were trying to get him to say it again weren't ya?”

 

“Erm...no.....”

 

“Liar.” - he smiled. _\- Robert didn't tell him, but he caught him doing the exact same thing a few hours before. They were a little too excited about the whole thing. -_ This little banter got a smile on Robert's face as well. He reached out his hand to stroke Aaron's cheek.

 

“I'm glad to see you happy.”

 

“Of course I am.” - he said still grinning.

 

“I know this past couple of weeks were tough, but I'm glad there's still someone who can make you laugh.”

 

“You can make me laugh too you muppet.”

 

“You know what I mean... The way your whole face lit up earlier, or last night, or basically anytime you're with him....”

 

“It just makes me happy to see him learn new things. I know it's not much but.... it was his first word Robert. He's such a clever little boy, I'm so proud of him.” - he said as he let Robert pull him onto his chest.

 

“That makes two of us. I just know that we're gonna be the annoying parents, showing what our kids did. Seb will probably hate us.” - he laughed.

 

“Not to cramp your style but we already are those parents. I mean look at all the fuss we made about today.”

 

“Yeah well this was a milestone.”

 

“God.... what are we gonna do when he starts walking?”

 

“Okay... listen up! I'm telling you now, he has to walk over to me first!”

 

“You're jealous?” - asked Aaron smiling.

 

“No.....but I should have something too!”

 

“Well he did say _dada_ to you as well.”

 

“Yeah, but you were the first.”

 

“Why is this suddenly a competition?” - asked Aaron rolling his eyes.

 

“Come on I'm your husband, you should know by now. With me, everything is a competition.”

 

“Good to know I'm married to a child.”

 

“Yeah yeah you love it.” - said Robert laughing.

 

“Do you think he's gonna say it tomorrow as well?” - asked Aaron out of the blue.

 

“Why do you like the sound of it that much?”

 

“I do.” - he said smiling.

 

“Yeah me too.” - said Robert before kissing him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: susieskinner93


End file.
